


箱根 Hakone

by asweetdepravity



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetdepravity/pseuds/asweetdepravity
Summary: "I feel the only way forward is to leave him behind. To leave him behind- with the ones who love him." - Xiao Zhan
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	箱根 Hakone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-CQL get together fic, based very loosely off the trip Xiao Zhan took to Hakone.
> 
> This was spawned off an extremely beautiful gif of Xiao Zhan smiling, and thinking of who could possibly make him smile that way. 
> 
> The assumption that the video (gif) in mind was filmed in Japan, that he wasn't alone, all the other inaccurate timelines and imaginations are mine and mine alone.

_‘Who cares about the bright, sunny road?’_

_I can’t walk out of this._

_Who am I?_

_‘The feeling of walking a single-logged bridge until its dark isn’t bad at all.’_

_Who are you?_

_I feel-_

_The only way to walk out of this, is to leave him behind._

_‘When everyone hates me and abandons me, you’re the only one standing by my side.’_

_Leave him behind..._

_‘Lan Zhan, you live up to being Hanguang-jun.’_

_‘And you live up to being Wei Ying’_

_With the ones who love him._

_Who are we?_

**_‘Wei Ying.’_ **

“Have you decided?” 

A solid nudge to his foot jolts him, and Xiao Zhan blinks, taking the blur of a vermillion ribbon and the pristine silver adornment of a headband away. “Sorry. What?” 

“I asked if you’ve decided.” 

He half-shrugs and nods at the same time and takes the cup of iced coffee Yibo offers him; hoping he’s hidden his hand in his sweater sleeve enough so that the younger man doesn’t see him shake. 

“So when?” 

“A week from now,” he takes a quick sip, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat, parched from a memory that’s both too close and too far away. 

“Where?”

“Japan. Hakone.” 

“Hakone huh?” Yibo trails off, turning from him to face the window. _This._ This is exactly what he had wanted to avoid. 

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to take a trip there for awhile.” Xiao Zhan picks up a little travel guide from the table and flips through it, trying to steer the conversation towards something brighter; “It has all these art galleries, open air and indoors...”

“Perfect for an art buff,” Yibo concludes, tone flat and still not looking at him. 

“It’ll be nice to roam around and look at-,” 

“I want to go with you.”

“We talked about this,” the travel guide is held tighter in his hand, fingers crumpling the paper and sweaty palms leaving moisture marks on the cover. 

“I cleared my schedule.” 

“Yibo.” 

Yibo is on him in a second, leaning heavily across the table, one hand wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s wrist and the other pressed flat on the table, “Zhan-ge.” 

The communal space in his studio falls into silence and Xiao Zhan throws the handful of a his staff a quick glance, putting everything on pause until they faithfully disperse to busy themselves elsewhere. “Yibo,” he sighs once the door shuts, “we said we would give it time.” 

“You said you would give it- I never said,” Yibo starts quicker and louder than he intends to before he stops himself, noticing the way the older man lowers his head to turn away from him. “I said I was certain. I’m sure...” 

Xiao Zhan _knows_ that tone. 

It’s the one Yibo takes when he’s dead serious; when it’s not _Xiao-laoshi_ , when it’s not _Lao Xiao_ , when it’s not _Zhan-ge._

“Xiao Zhan.” 

_Knows it, hates it and loves it._

“What do you want from me?” He sounds so small, he barely knows himself. 

It’s a funny question. Yibo wants so many things; from the very present urge to shake the man and rattle him by the shoulders, to the physical of maybe just rounding him over the couch and kissing him, to the very mundane. _I want to have lazy days in, playing games with you, I want to bicker with you all the time, I want to hear you nag at me, I want to always make you smile._

He wants so many things, and only one thing- sitting across from him with too many worries scored between his brows and the ghost of _another person_ weighing his shoulders down. 

He knows if he pushes too far, everything will end before it even begins. It fucking terrifies him and yet Yibo doesn’t ever know how back down from a challenge, and he’s not about to let Xiao Zhan stubbornly slip back under the ice of his all too careful disposition. 

_One chance._

“Let me come with you,” he says again. Firmly. Resolutely. 

Everything in the room quiets and time slows down to a crawl, all Yibo can hear is the clock on the wall, seconds ticking away slower than they should be and the sound of his own breathing, loud and ringing in his ears. 

Xiao Zhan moves like a badly animated caricature of himself, tension pulled too taut over his shoulders as he drags the heels of his palms over his eyes, burying his face in his palm. This is it, Yibo thinks. He’s fucked up. 

“Okay.”

It's spoken into the cusp of hands, so soft that Yibo swears he’s imagining it. “I’m sorry. What?” 

“Don’t make me repeat it. You can come along.” Time speeds back up to normal and Yibo is on his feet, circling across the table; Xiao Zhan is rambling on about some ground rules when the younger man sinks into the space beside him, bumping their knees together and startling Xiao Zhan to a stop. 

“Zhan-ge,” he goes so close that Xiao Zhan has to look at him. _He wants him to look at him._

“You’ll give me time to spend on my own. A couple of days, maybe three.” 

“Yes.” 

“You won’t-; we can meet for meals, not all of them.” 

“Okay.” 

“No cheating. You can’t show up on a whim.” 

“I won’t,” he speaks too fast and Xiao Zhan gives him a look that suggests he’s being way too agreeable. And he’s probably right. 

“I mean it.” 

“Yes, yes. Okay.” _Goddamnit_ , Yibo will try. 

Xiao Zhan rakes in a breath, “you know I can’t promise you anything,” he draws back, long lashes beating down against his cheek. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Yibo.”

This is good. “You don’t have to promise me anything,” he says. “I know what I’m doing, I want to be there.” He doesn’t say- _I want to be where you are, always. In whatever form we take._

_But this is good._

.

.

.

This is a start. 


End file.
